


Do It

by Ritzy_bird



Series: Jearmin Week 2019 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, M/M, Mutual Pining, referenced but not explicit Armin/Eren/Mikasa, thot armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzy_bird/pseuds/Ritzy_bird
Summary: Jearmin Week 2019 Day 5: HistoricalIt's the 70's. Jean's made peace with a lot of things, but what he can't get over is the roller skating beauty of his dreams: Armin Arlert.





	Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I tried doing research to make this more authentic, buuuut then I realized that this was going to be a very very short story anyway. Gel with the vibe of the 70's and enjoy some thot Armin.

Jean had worked at the same diner ever since he graduated high school, and he liked it just fine. This was the town he'd been born in, lived in, and would likely die in! And that was alright.   
  
Only when Eren, Mikasa, and Armin arrived in town did his dreams run wild. No one really knew _where_ they were from, or why they'd chosen to settle down in a suburb like theirs. Beauty, brains, strength and talent in spades; Yet they were here.  
  
Who didn't wish they could have their attention, hear their stories from the start, or just a night alone...?  
  
But Armin, _oh_ Armin, had Jean's eye from the start. Maybe it was his intellect, which while rarely exercised in Jean's earshot, was always rapid-fire and at the expense of a fool who didn't know better.  
  
And today was one of those rare days that Armin had arrived alone. Almost every day, the three of them made a stop by this diner. It wasn't always the same time of day, and Jean wasn't always around to enjoy their vibrant company, but he'd always looked forward to their presence.  
  
He knew he'd never be with him of course; it just wasn't their style.  
  
No one ever had to say it out loud, but it was obvious that the three of them were together. How one night they'd leave the diner, and the next morning return in a mismatching of each other's clothes.   
  
Marks on each other, like hickeys and passionate scratches, which they not so subtly poked and laughed at when they'd assumed no one was looking.  
  
Mikasa and Armin holding hands as they roller skated at the same pace down the street.   
  
Eren and Mikasa visiting the drive-in alone.  
  
Armin and Eren touching foreheads, gently whispering to each other and playing footsie.  
  
Whoever wasn't jealous, was envious. And if they weren't that? They were blind and so, so so _so_ far behind.   
  
There was the common occurrence where someone had bragged about being with them. Though, _sometimes_, and it was a different person every time, would be seen either leaving the diner with the trio or cruising into the city with them.  
  
Despite the rumors, though? Never had Jean, or anyone else he knew, seen a romance so wild and strong.  
  
"The usual?" Jean asked without skipping a beat, confident in himself.  
  
"Mhmm!" Armin, who'd always been in his dusty blue roller skates, stopped on a dime near the counter. Today he was in shimmering white short, _short_ shorts, and a striking white and blue pin striped tank stop. And of course, his signature large, square, dark orange sunglasses. Jean never did get tired of Armin's fashion sense-- _Whatever_ exactly it happened to be.  
  
He set Armin's drink on the counter, fit with a bright green bendy straw. "Eren and Mikasa late today?"  
  
Armin slid into his chair with a smile, taking money out of his pocket to place besides his drink. "No, off causing trouble."  
  
Jean raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Mikasa? A trouble maker?" The only trouble he'd ever seen her make was on Valentine's Day.  
  
"She's getting Eren _out_ of trouble. Hm!" Armin smiled, peachy pink lips glistening in the sun.  
  
Choking down a gasp at the sight, Jean turned away, every intention on getting back to work.  
  
"You ever been roller skating before?"  
  
Jean paused, looking back up. "Huh? Oh, well I mean--"  
  
"I could show you how, tonight if you want." Armin spun the straw in his drink around in circles, never breaking eye contact.   
  
Jean however, couldn't keep it, eyes now focused on Armin's fingers. "...Oh hey, I uh... I see you had your nails painted again. How come you always keep them so short? I thought, well, you'd want to pay for those longer ones, right?"   
  
He didn't know much about fashion if it weren't on the cover of a magazine, but maybe he could impress Armin with this small bit of knowledge.  
  
Armin giggled, lifting up his cup. "I could show you that, too."   
  
Not quite understanding his meaning, Jean carefully looked to Armin's drink. Confidence had come and gone.  
  
Something about the way Armin always drank, teeth gripping the straw to keep it from rubbing against his lipstick, with just _one_ small difference now. His tongue peeked out _just_ enough as a small, unnecessary cushion underneath the plastic-- It was swaying side to side, slowly.   
  
Was Armin even drinking at all at this point?  
  
Jean's smile faded, a blush rising to his cheeks as he looked back to Armin's eyes.  
  
Lifting his sunglasses off, revealing the gorgeous blue eyes few ever got to see straight-on, Armin stood up. He didn't say a word, leaving his drink, money, and his sunglasses behind as he rolled towards the door.  
  
"W-wait! Your glasses...?" Jean called out, a confused panic rising within him. "I don't... understand."   
  
Not seeming to notice, or _care_ at the borderline whine Jean had then let out, Armin stopped, holding the door open with his hand. "If you give me back those sunglasses later, I'll show you."  
  
Off he rolled, and there Jean stood; Wide eyed and a red hot blush on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Cmon tell me if you liked it. I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING THAT'S ACTUALLY, TRULY short for this week. I'm proud of me.


End file.
